Un sueño preofundo¡¡
by LucelyRg
Summary: El dia que Edward le hiba apedir matrimonio a Bella algo pasa y ella entra en como pero .... -¡Corre Bella!¡Corre y no mires atra! One shot Todos Humanos B


Prefacio:

"El más grande poder es la voluntad"

-¡Corre Bella, corre!- me gritaba Edward, mi corazón estaba destrozado no quería dejarlo hay -¡Corre y no voltees!-lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue correr como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

No podía creer lo que había pasado tan solo todo está bien hace apenas unas horas, ni creer que estuve a punto de cumplir mi más grande sueño hasta que ellos llegaron.

**Flash Black**

_-Llegamos- hoy cumplíamos dos años de novios, los mejores años de mi vida ni pude haber pedido a una mejor persona como Edward._

_-nena ¿En que piensas?_

_-en cuanto te amo._

_Después de eso entramos al restaurant-¿Tienen reservación?-pregunto un joven de unos 25 años-Si, a nombre de Edward Anthony Cullen__-con eso nos dirigimos a una hermosa mesa en la terraza _

_-Oh! ¡Edward es hermoso!_

_-Sabía que te gustaría_

_-¿Puedo tomar su orden?-nos pregunto un joven de nuestra edad, bueno yo había creído que nos había preguntado pero cuando escuche el -¡hum, hum!- De Edward me di cuenta que no, a si que decidí arreglar las cosas_

_-Amor, ¿Qué vas a querer?-ok arreglar no pero tratar de componer a lo mejor –....ravioles con setas con un Té helado ¿y tu amor?-…-mm...Lasaña con champiñones y un agua de limón – _

_-Ok en un momento les traigo sus órdenes, con su permiso señorita- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para que Edward cancelara las ordenes por que "había una emergencia familiar" _

_-Edward , ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Fue demasiado descortés?_

_-Es que me puse celos- diciendo eso unió sus labio con los míos y fue el beso más tierno que puede haber hasta que una fuerte explosión nos interrumpió y lo único que escuchaba era la voz de Edward gritándome _

_-¡Corre Bella , corre!- me gritaba Edward , mi corazón estaba destrozado no quería dejarlo hay -¡Corre y no voltees!-lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue correr como alma que se la lleva el diablo, después de eso se escucho el grito desgarrador de Edward diciendo_

_-¡No le hagan nada a ella! ¡Nooo!-y después todo se volvió oscuro_

_**Fin de flash back**_

**Sueño Profundo**

_-Bellar baja ya a desayunar-a mi mamá –voy espera- bueno pues aquí empieza una mañana normal; -¡Isabella Marie Swan! Si no bajas en este momento…-no termo su amenaza pero ya sabía que significaba así que baje lo más rápido posible –Ya estoy aquí ma ¿Qué pasa?-tenia una cara de preocupación que no pude desifrar-ess…queee…tennn...goo…ca..nn..ceerrr...-…-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Cómo?!-después de eso me puse a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, no lo podía creer ¿Qué había hecho mi madre para merecer eso_

_-Tranquila hija todo va a salir bien vas a ver._

Si salir bien cómo no, de eso que me había dicho ya hacía dos meses mi madre había fallecido. Ha sí que me mude con mi padre que tenía ya unos años enfermo de cáncer pero el si lo supero así que ahora vive en Seattle junto con un amigo-¡_pasajeros del vuelo 204, favor de reportarse en el pasillo 2b por favor; su vuelo sale en 15 min!-_ese era mi vuelo, me mudaba con mi padre aparte los doctores me dijeron que eres sus últimos años de vida a si que quería pasarlos con él.

_-¡auch_!-iba tan distraída que no me di cuenta cuando choque con alguien-_Lo siento_-pero cuando levante mi cabeza observe a la persona más hermosa que nunca hubiera visto-_no te preocupes_-me quede atrapada con sus hermosos ojos azules-Soy Edward Cullen, mucho gusto...-en ese momento me di cuenta que no le había dicho mi nombre-Isabella Swan -…-encantado- después de nuestro saludo no la pasamos platicando hasta que me di cuenta que faltaban 5 minutos para que mi vuelo despegara-disculpa pero me tengo que ir-juro que vi una mirada triste en sus ojos-si yo igual, disculpa si no es molestia ¿adónde te diriges?-o este hombre me va a matar de un paro cardiaco- a Seattle ¿y tú?-su boca formo una chistosa "o"-igual voy a Seattle-.

Después de esa grata sorpresa no fuimos, tanta coincidencia no podía ser me toco al lado de el en el avión, no podía creer 15 minutos de conocerlo y ya estaba enamorada de un desconocido….cuando llegamos al aeropuerto nos despedimos y cada quien tomo su caminos diferentes.

-¡Papa!-grite cuando lo observe abrir la puerta de la casa; era una casa muy linda

-Bella, ¡Hija!-nos dimos una abrazo como nuca lo habíamos hecho (bueno tomando en cuenta que hace cuatro años que no lo veía)-Te he extrañado mucho papa-…-yo igual mi niña, pero ven entremos para que conozcas a mi amigo y a su hijo- odiaba cuando papa quería presentarme a hijos de sus amigos; entramos a la casa yo hiba con mis pensamiento en aquel chico de ojos verdes , me pregunto si lo volveré a ver, es que es tan dulce, tan tierno, tan lindo-¡aah!- después de ese grito vinieron seguidos unos platos romperse, en ese momento alce la vista y ahí estaba el -¡TU!-dijimos los dos al unisonó-¿Se conocen?- pregunto una tercera vos que no reconocí-mmm…técnicamente si-…-oh que bien- después de eso todos nos sentamos a comer-cenar

Estaba lavando los trastes cuando una vos me asusto-¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado?-solo alcance a asentir con la cabeza.

*De ese día ya habían pasado dos años, fueron muy felices pero alavés muy tristes mi padre y el padre de Edward murieron en un accidente automovilístico y lo extrañaba tanto nada mas disfrute un año de su compañía hasta que se fue

-¿En qué piensas amor?

-En todo lo que ha pasado estos dos años

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a al restaurant "Italiano Street"

-Llegamos- anuncio Edward

-nena ¿En que piensas?

-en cuanto te amo.

Después de eso entramos al restaurant-¿Tienen reservación?-pregunto un joven de unos 25 años-Si, a nombre de Edward Cullen-con eso nos dirigimos a una hermosa mesa en la terraza

-Oh! ¡Edward es hermoso!

-Sabía que te gustaría

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?-nos pregunto un joven de nuestra edad, bueno yo había creído que nos había preguntado pero cuando escuche el -¡hum, hum!- De Mathew me di cuenta que no, a si que decidí arreglar las cosas

-Amor, ¿Qué vas a querer?-ok arreglar no pero tratar de componer a lo mejor –....ravioles con setas con un Té helado ¿y tu amor?-…-mm...Lasaña con champiñones y un agua de limón –

-Ok en un momento les traigo sus órdenes, con su permiso señorita- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para que Edward cancelara las ordenes por que "había una emergencia familiar"

-Edward, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Fue demasiado descortés?

-Es que me puse celos- diciendo eso unió sus labio con los míos y fue el beso más tierno que puede haber hasta que una fuerte explosión nos interrumpió y lo único que escuchaba era la voz de Mathew gritándome

-¡Corre Bella, corre!- me gritaba Edward, mi corazón estaba destrozado no quería dejarlo hay -¡Corre y no voltees!-lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue correr como alma que se la lleva el diablo, después de eso se escucho el grito desgarrador de Mathew diciendo

-¡No le hagan nada a ella! ¡Nooo!-y después todo se volvió oscuro

*Me sentía demasiado cansada pero lo más curioso era que no podía abrir mis ojos ni tampoco podía mover ningún musculo, entonces empecé a recordar todo lo que había pasado ese día, en eso escuche la puerta abrirse –Hola mi amor ¿sabes hoy se cumplen cuatro años que entraste en coma?, te extraño tanto, sabes me dio tanto gusto saber que estabas embarazada de mi, fue tan lindo el nacimiento de nuestra pequeña Jennifer Marie espero que te guste el nombre, me gustaría que la vieras es tan linda se parece a ti, tiene tres años, bueno me tengo que ir voy por Jenny al jardín de niños al rato regresamos. ¡Te amo!- ¡cuatro años en coma, una hija,! Que tanto me pude perder no, no, no, si tan solo supiera que paso esa noche;

¿Cómo será mi niña?, ¿Edward habrá rehecho su vida? ¿Despertare? ¿Que fue de mi?¿Que habrá estudiado Edward? Según mis cuentas ahora tengo 21 años

-¡¡Mami!!-sentí unos suaves y pequeños labios junto a mi mejilla en ese momento sentí un fuerte viento soplar mi cara, la imagen de mis padres vino a mi mente que me decían "_hija te estaremos esperando no te falta mucho tiempo_" en ese momento pude abrir mis ojos, vi a Edward que tenia lagrimas en los ojos y también observe a una pequeña que saltaba a mis brazos -¡Mami, despertaste!-había despertado pero me sentía muy mal entonces recordé las palabras de mis padres "_hija te estaremos esperando no te falta mucho tiempo" _después sentí como mi corazón se hiba haciendo débil y solo atine a decir -¡Los amo, sean felices! Y después caí en un sueño profundo para siempre.

*Isabella falleció un día antes de su cumpleaños*

*Edward nunca rehízo su vida de nuevo*

*Su hija creció sin una madre*


End file.
